Transformers: Crusade
Transformers: Crusade is a upcomming new instalement of the popular Transformers franchise that will premiere on the HUB after Transformers: Prime finishes. The focus of Transformers: Crusade is a different take on the begining of the war for Cybertron and the battle for Earth between the Autobots and their human allies againist the Decepticons as well as a terrorist splinter cell group. The show is written by the combined efforts of Marty Isenberg, Greg Weisman, and James Roberts. The animation will be overseen by TMS Entertainmaent. Plot Summary The Autobots have fled shortly after Cybertron's destruction. However peace and prosperity was not meant to last as the a threat known as The Decepticons surfaced, rose and conquered Iacon. Now the remaning Autobots under the command of Ultra Magnus began a mass exodus from Cybertron. However a young Cybertronian commander by the name of Optimus (the last of the Primes) and his team of Autobots must battle Megatron's forces. Characters Autobots Main *'Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) '''The leader of the Autobots. Optimus is brave, heroic, and a courageous leader. He transforms into a red and blue semi. *"'Jazz (Jack Griffo) "'Jazz is a young Autobot cadet. He's a good friend to Cliffjumper and is on an elite scout team. Jazz is sometimes a slacker and is always questions Warpath's authority. He transforms into a #4 race car. *"'Blues (Bradley Steven Perry) "'Blues is a clone of Jazz. He transforms into a blue race car *"'Bumblebee (William Brent) "'The young Autobot messenger Bumblebee is very quick and agile. He's a part of a scout team along side of Jazz and Tailgate. He transforms into a yellow and black striped sports car. *'Hot Shot (Will Friedle) 'The young hot headed daredevil racer of the Autobots. Hot Shot is somewhat of a slacker with a hyper attitude. He acts brash and heroic in most situtations since he has his own insecurties with proving himself to his hero Optimus who he sees as a father figure. He is also prone to rushing into battle without a strategy plan but sometimes he can make up a plan on the spot. He also loves to insult his Decepticon enemies. Hot Shot is currently helping Red Alert open up about her past. He transforms into a a red and yellow muscle car. He is heavily based on his Cybertron counterpart. *'Tailgate (Josh Keaton) "'Tailgate is the Lt. of the Autobots. He transforms into a white and red striped race car. *"'Snarl ()"'Snarl is a Dinobot cadet. After being separated from the Dinobots, he joined Optimus Prime's team. He transforms into a jeep and a stegosaurus. Secondary *'"Override (Tara Sands) "'Override is a brave Autobot scout. She made her appearance in the episode "Partnership" where she had to team up with Jazz to escape Barricade. Decepticons Main *"'Megatron () "'Leader of the Decepticons. Megatron searched for Prime's team and followed them to earth. He transforms into a rusty light brown semi-truck. *"'Starscream () "'Decepticon sub-commander Starscream is Megatron's henchman. He transforms into a jet. Episodes 1. More Than Meets The Eye Pt.1 - The Autobots encounter the Decepticon sub-commander Starscream. 2. More Than Meets The Eye Pt.2 - In a desperate attempt to rescue Optimus, Tailgate and Hot Shot encounter heavy Decepticon resistance; Jazz and Snarl battle the Insecticons. 3. Beyond the Sea - After being marooned on a deserted island off the coast of Cabo Luna, Jazz and Blues battle the Driller Beast. 4. Trust Nobody - After Jazz finds a piece of technology, he is followed by a strange girl. 5. Rookies - Knowing that they're lower in their ranks, Jazz and Hot Shot volunteer to defend an off shore facility. 6. Discoveries - The Autobots go on a mission to locate Megatron's forces; On Cybertron, Perceptor and the Minicon Brains study on Galvatron's body. 7. Leader of the Pack - Jazz encounters the Decepticon Pack leader, Steeljaw; Optimus tries to stop Megatron from overthrowing NEST Team. 8. Crime War - The Autobots start a war with the Combaticons. 9. Partnership - Jazz and Override are forced to work together to escape Barricade; The Autobots encounter the Decepticon Blackout. Solution: Override takes a blast for Jazz to protect him. Override's last words were "We do make a good team." Jazz says that she did the right thing. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Season 2 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Alliance - Despite Prime's orders, Jazz and Bumblebee pursue Megatron and his army. Crew Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director Category:Transformers series Category:action Category:action/adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Shows Category:anime Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series Category:action Category:action/adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Shows Category:anime Category:Science fiction